1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hull of personal watercraft and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Background Art
A hull for a personal watercraft is known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3111187 entitled “Personal Watercraft.” The hull of the personal watercraft is shown in FIG. 15 of the figures attached hereto.
FIG. 15 is an illustration of a method of manufacturing the hull according to the prior art, and is a copy of FIG. 3 of the above-mentioned Japanese publication. The symbols used in the publication are used in FIG. 15.
A hull 2 is molded from a resin by use of a mold which is not shown in FIG. 15. Then, a bulkhead 7 and a hull inside member 8 are attached to the inside of the hull 2 with adhesive layers.
In the manufacture of the hull of the personal watercraft as above-mentioned, the bulkhead 7 and the hull inside member 8 are attached to the inside of the resin-molded hull 2 with the adhesive layers. However, when inside members such as the bulkhead 7 are adhered to the inside of the hull 2, much labor is used for the production. At the time of adhesion, it is necessary to convey the resin-molded hull 2 to an adhesion area on the downstream side where an adhesive applicator is provided, so that much labor is taken for dealing with the hull 2, and the production cost is raised.
In addition, at the time of adhering the hull inside member 8 to the inside of the hull 2, dispersion would easily be generated in the thickness of the adhesive applied to the gap between the surfaces to be adhered to each other, so that there is a fear of insufficient strength.